


Good

by AMidnightDreary



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Choking, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kneeling, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Slapping, Sub Tony Stark, Unspecified Setting, romantic BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMidnightDreary/pseuds/AMidnightDreary
Summary: Sometimes, Tony's just tired of - well, everything. Of the Avengers and their constant nagging, of reponsibility, even of inventing andhimself.Thankfully, Loki is always just a call away.





	Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rabentochter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/gifts).



> This is for you, Sesil, because it's - technically - your fault, and because you assured me this was fine to post. ♡ 
> 
> I don't know what else to say, so - welp. Enjoy? xD
> 
>  
> 
> _runs away_

Tony stared at the phone in his hand, absently scrolling up and down with his thumb. He knew the number by heart, of course he did, but he’d still started this with staring at the contact _Lokes_ in his address book. He had been sitting here for like twenty minutes now, fully aware that he was making a fool of himself. But as long as JARVIS was the only one to witness it, it hardly mattered.

It took him another fifteen minutes until he finally pressed call.

After what felt like far too many beeps, Tony was about to hang up again, but then the beeping stopped and Loki's voice was in his ear, sounding unusually breathless.

“Tony?”

Tony wanted to say _holy shit, you actually picked up_ , but he could hardly do that because Loki had promised he would _always_ answer Tony's call, no matter where he was or what he was doing.

So what Tony said was, “Yeah, uh, hi. Not a good time?”

“No, it's fine”, Loki said immediately, his tone soft and already worried. “I just had to get rid of some advisors. I'm sorry it took me so long to answer. Are you alright?”

“Yes, sure, I just wanted -”

“Don't lie to me, love.”

“Sorry, Sir.”

Loki didn't reply immediately. Tony's eyes had widened when that word had slipped out, unbidden, but now he pinched them shut.

“Are you at home?”, Loki asked then, calm and collected in a way that made Tony open his eyes again.

“Yeah.”

“I'm sorry, what was that?”

Tony clenched his jaw and stayed silent at first, Loki waiting patiently - but expectantly - at the other end of the line. Eventually Tony pulled himself together with a sigh. “Yes, Sir. I'm at home.”

“Good”, Loki said. “I will be there in twenty minutes, sooner if I can. Alright?”

“Sure”, Tony replied.

There was a brief pause, then Loki promised, “I'll hurry. Take a thorough shower and prepare yourself, then wait for me in our bedroom.”

“I, uh, already did that”, Tony said, “Sir.”

“Ah”, Loki breathed, sounding very pleased. “You were sure I would come to you, then.”

“You promised”, Tony said, maybe a bit sharper than necessary. Because he _hadn’t_ been sure, and he was certain Loki knew that, too.

He could hear Loki’s smile. “I did, and I am very glad you called me. Now, can you wait for me? I’ll be with you as soon as I can.”

“Okay.”

“And Anthony?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

Tony smiled to himself and took a breath. “I love you, too.”

Loki ended the call, and Tony stood up from the bed to put his phone on the nightstand. He rubbed his neck and looked around, uncertain what to do with the time he had left. He knew that Loki was already on the way, but hopping between the realms took longer than a few seconds or minutes, mostly because the branches of Yggdrasil bended the time or something. Tony had already tidied the bedroom - Loki didn’t like it when it was messy - and was naked save for his underwear, having washed two days of tinkering in his workshop off his body. There wasn’t anything else to do, he just had to wait.

Tony hated waiting.

(Not entirely true. Loki had made him wait for hours a few times before and Tony had enjoyed it far too much, but this was a different kind of waiting, and he didn’t like it.)

After a few minutes of standing around pointlessly, Tony threw a pillow on the floor in front of the bed and sat down on it. After ten minutes he shifted onto his knees, facing the bed. He couldn’t keep his hands from fidgeting or his thoughts from reeling, and distracting himself with doing science in his head didn’t work as it should. It hadn’t worked the last two days, either, which was why he had called Loki in the first place.

He was still in a bad mood when Loki finally appeared, his magic making the air flicker for a second. Tony let out a relieved breath and then stopped breathing altogether when he heard Loki’s steps behind him. Just two of them, then Loki was right next to him and ran a gentle hand through his hair. Tony closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, already grasping Loki’s pants. His god obeyed the unspoken wish and stepped even closer, allowing Tony to press his forehead against his leather-clad thigh. Loki’s other hand came to rest in Tony’s nape, rubbing soothing circles into the tense muscles. The fingers stilled when they encountered the collar around Tony's neck, but even though Loki must have been surprised, he accepted it without a comment and gently stroked over the soft leather.

The silence lasted for several minutes, too long, not long enough, and eventually Tony murmured into the fabric of Loki's pants, “I’m glad you’re here.”

“Me too, love”, Loki said softly. “I apologize for staying away for so long.”

“It’s just been a few weeks.”

“Exactly.”

Tony sighed and squirmed a little, but since he didn’t actually want this strange sort of hug to come to an end, he stayed where he was. “‘It’s fine. You have a kingdom to rule, I can’t always be your first priority.”

Immediately, Loki’s hands were on Tony’s shoulders and pushed him back a little before he put a finger under his chin and made him look up. “You _are_ my first priority”, Loki told him firmly. “Always. I want you to know that.” Tony blinked up at him innocently, and after a moment Loki rolled his eyes, smirking. “And of course you _do_ know that and just wanted to hear me say it. Brat.”

Tony smiled, a bit tightly, and hid his face against his god’s thigh again. Loki let him, but only for a few seconds. Then he pulled back and sat down on the edge of the bed, motioning for Tony to follow him. He tapped the spot right next to him.

When Tony stayed on the floor, Loki offered out loud, “You can sit on the bed with me, if you want.”

Tony shook his head and rested his forehead against Loki’s knees, closing his eyes. “I’d like to stay here”, he said quietly.

“As you wish. But at least take the pillow, then, yes?”

Tony sighed but forced himself to move away from Loki, only long enough to grab the pillow he had put on the floor earlier. He kneeled down on it - his knees thanked him - and promptly leaned against Loki's legs again. He hadn't seen his lover in _weeks_ , dammit, he had every right to be a little clingy.

Loki didn't mind, apparently. His hand was back in Tony's hair, stroking gently. “Would you like to tell me what’s wrong?”

Tony pressed his lips together, but eventually admitted, “I wasn't sure you would come.”

Loki briefly stilled. “You called me while I was in Asgard before”, he said then. “I came to you every time.”

“I know. It's just.”

He didn't finish the sentence, because he didn't actually know what he wanted to say.

“Look at me.”

Tony didn't move.

“Anthony.”

There was a note in Loki's voice that made Tony sigh and look up at his god. Loki cupped his face to keep him from averting his eyes again. He was smiling, but when he spoke his tone was urgent.

“I will always be there if you need me. It doesn't matter where I am or what I am doing, I would move heaven and ground to get to you.”

Tony couldn't help it, he laughed a little. “Heaven and earth.”

“Hm?”

“It's ‘heaven and earth’, not ‘heaven and ground'”, Tony explained.

Loki rolled his eyes. “Does that matter?”

“No”, Tony said. “No, not really.”

Loki hummed, smiling, and bent down to press his lips to Tony's. It was firm and brief and nearly enough to crack Tony's composure in a half. Not wanting the kiss to end, he pushed upward when Loki pulled away, but the god's hand in his air held him back, tugging just a little. Tony made a protesting sound, but Loki gave him a warning look and a smile that told him _soon_ , so Tony dropped back on his heels with a huff.

Loki's eyes fell down to Tony's collar. He touched the brown leather, applying just enough pressure that Tony could feel it, and eventually hooked his finger into the ring at the front.

“When did you put this on, hmm?”

“Uh. I - I've been wearing it for two days now.”

Loki looked at him again. He seemed surprised, but Tony just shrugged and avoided Loki's eyes, trying to play it off. It wasn't a big deal, anyway. He didn't wear the collar in public, and even when he was at home and working he often forgot about it when Loki wasn't there to remind him. Usually, Loki put it on him when he came home, but if Tony put it on sooner himself, well, that didn't have to mean anything. Really. The only thing Tony had wanted was - he didn't even know. To feel a little less alone, maybe.

“Do you want to tell me what happened?”, Loki asked, his tone light enough for Tony to know that it was an offer, not a demand.

Tony shrugged. “Nothing happened.”

“We do not have to have another talk about honesty, do we?”

Tony rolled his eyes and hoped that Loki didn't miss the irony. He was the freaking god of lies, after all. The glint in Loki's eyes told Tony that Loki was well aware of that, though, and Tony knew what he meant - honesty, that was something they had agreed was necessary, very early on. They had promised not to lie to each other, but that didn't mean that they didn't still have _talks_ about that.

“Anthony", Loki prompted.

“No, _Sir_ , that won't be necessary”, Tony said and held Loki's gaze when the god lifted a questioning brow. Tony knew that his flippant tone _might_ get him into trouble sooner or later, but since he wasn't technically against getting into trouble, he didn't plan to stop being flippant.

“Good”, Loki said, sounding amused and still very calm, which, _ugh_. Not really what Tony wanted, but fine. “So?”

Tony sighed and lifted his shoulders. “Just… Avengers business.”

“And you do not wish to talk to me about that.”

“No”, Tony said immediately, looking up at Loki with wide eyes and shaking his head. “No, that's not it, I - look, can we just - talk about it later?”

Loki frowned slightly and put his finger beneath Tony's chin to keep him from looking away again. “You are not sick again, are you?”

“What? No. No, I'm not. Promise.”

Loki visibly relaxed and nodded. “Then we can talk about it later.”

“Thank you”, Tony said, relieved, and waited. He kept looking at his god as Loki studied his face, apparently thinking, and didn’t even try not to lean into the touch when Loki started stroking his cheek. Loki smiled at that.

“And what would you have us do, now that we’re together again?”, he asked softly.

Tony suddenly felt a little bit too warm, and he was sure the heat was rising to his face - anticipation and arousal, not embarrassment. He swallowed, knowing that his reaction wouldn’t escape Loki’s attention. “Whatever you want, Sir.”

Loki’s smile became a little sharp as his eyes darkened, but there was still a bit of worry in the way he looked at Tony. Tony hoped that he didn’t need to explain in detail what he wanted; usually Loki already _knew_ what he wanted - or needed, which was not always the same thing. Loki also knew that Tony usually liked to put up a little more resistance, and that _whatever you want_ didn’t pass Tony’s lips easily. So Tony just looked at his god, and knew that Loki had understood perfectly when his expression turned softer again.

“Whatever I want, hm?”, he said quietly. He spread his legs so Tony could kneel between them and then leaned down, bringing their faces close to each other. Tony could feel Loki’s breath on his lips and suddenly forgot how to breathe himself. He suppressed a shiver when one of Loki’s hands wandered down his throat and eventually came to rest in Tony’s neck, its touch firm and warm and grounding.

“Kiss me”, Loki demanded in a whisper, and Tony obeyed without thinking.

Loki made a pleased sound and the hand in Tony’s neck pulled him even closer. He took control of the kiss immediately, forcing Tony’s lips open with his far too clever tongue he then used to explore Tony’s mouth, as if it was new ground for him. Loki always did that - he made every kiss seem like the first, somehow. He made every kiss _important_ , because he poured so much into every single one that Tony had never been able to dismiss them as _just kisses_ , even in the very beginning. It was never _just kisses_ with Loki, just as it never was _just sex_ with Loki. No, Loki demanded - and gave - emotion and intensity. And while he not always cared whether it was rough and bruising or sweet and loving, he did pull away whenever he felt that Tony wasn’t able to give or receive that kind of intensity that being with Loki always entailed. That didn’t mean that he left Tony then, no, and he didn’t stop touching him, either - he just stopped _playing_ , and he preferred watching a movie or going out or spending time in the workshop over spending time in the bedroom. Tony didn’t mind that.

Now, Loki kissed him slowly and deeply, taking his time. He liked taking his time. He also liked driving Tony absolutely insane. They hadn’t seen and kissed each other in weeks; Tony didn’t _want_ slow right now. Which was why his hands came up to grasp Loki’s lapels and draw him closer, trying to make the kiss just a little bit rougher. He achieved the opposite, though, because Loki pulled away with a soft chuckle and raised brows. He wasn’t even out of breath, the bastard.

“Your hands, pet”, he said, tapping the back of Tony’s hand with a gentle finger.

Tony huffed, but put his hands behind his back and clasped his own wrists.

“Very good”, Loki praised, his voice not much more than a low purr. “And now let me kiss you, yes?”

Tony suppressed some kind of needy sound he wasn’t yet ready to make. “Yes, Sir.”

And Loki cupped his face and kissed him again, even slower. Tony didn’t try to change the pace, just did as Loki had said and let his god kiss him. And Loki did make it worth his while; far too quickly he had reduced Tony’s world to nothing but this, to _Loki_ and his lips and tongue and hot breath. It all got to Tony’s head, made him dizzy, and he wasn’t sure if there was any sort of expertise in the way he kissed back, but Loki didn’t seem to mind.

On the contrary, when Loki eventually pulled back, the look in his eyes was darkly pleased, his red and wet lips stretching into a smile. He _was_ out of breath now, even though his breathlessness was nothing against Tony’s, who felt like he hadn’t taken a proper gulp of air in hours.

“Perfect”, Loki said, brushing his thumb against Tony’s swollen lip. He leaned in again and pressed a kiss to Tony’s cheek, then to his temple, letting him catch his breath. “I missed you, Tony.”

Tony, still panting, smiled. “I missed you, too.”

Another kiss, a little bit softer. Loki let his tongue stroke against Tony’s in a way that had him gasping, but he pulled away quickly again. He straightened his back, too, apparently done with kissing for now. Since it was kind of on eye-level, Tony's gaze inevitably dropped to Loki's groin. There was a visible bulge in Loki's black leather pants, and seeing that made Tony acutely aware of his own arousal. He shifted a bit on his knees and forced himself to meet Loki's eyes again, finding that his god was watching him knowingly.

Loki smirked and his thumb returned to Tony's lips, gently stroking. Tony was about to take it into his mouth, just to be a tease, but Loki already pulled it back and ran his hand through Tony's hair instead.

“Would you like to suck me, pet?”

Oh, thank god. “Yes, Sir.”

Loki's hands traveled down to Tony's shoulders and lightly stroked over his upper chest. He looked at Tony expectantly, and Tony knew what he was waiting for. It made him grit his teeth, he wasn't that ready to plead yet, but Loki just kept looking at him, so Tony didn't really have a choice.

“Please”, he said,  “I want it.”

“I know you do”, Loki said, his tone soothing. “Stand up.”

Tony frowned, impatient, but obeyed. He watched as Loki got up as well, smiling at him.

“Undress me”, Loki said, then nodded down at Tony's boxers. “And take these off.”

“Can't you just use magic?”

“You know I could”, Loki said. “I do not wish to, though. And I have given you orders, I believe.”

And that was that. Tony made himself nod and took off his boxers, which he put away orderly because Loki didn't like it when Tony's clothes were spread all over the bedroom. When he came back to Loki, the mage put a hand on Tony's back and pulled him in for a kiss. Tony made a surprised sound but responded eagerly.

“You look lovely”, Loki told him when they broke apart, his voice a little rough.

“I always do.”

That earned him a gentle tug at his hair. “Brat”, Loki said again, fondly, and stifled Tony's cocky grin with another brief kiss. Then he took a step back and spread his arms.

Tony followed the unspoken command and got to work. Loki was wearing his usual Asgardian leather, a lot of buckles and straps and clasps. Tony was used to that, though, and had Loki freed of his long jacket within a minute. Hooking his fingers under the seam of Loki's tunic, he pulled it up and, when the god willingly lifted his arms, over Loki's head. He went and put Loki's clothes over the back of a chair. When he returned, he couldn't resist and let his fingers trail over Loki's chest, all the way down to the soft, barely there treasure trail that disappeared beneath the waistband of Loki's pants.

“Don't get distracted, pet.”

“ _You_ got distracted by the sight of my bare ass”, Tony retorted. “Let me have my moment.”

Loki was quiet for a moment, then said, “You _are_ quite snappish today.”

“No, I -”, Tony began, but cut himself off. His hands had stilled briefly before opening Loki's pants. “I don't mean to.”

“I think we both know that you do.”

Tony gritted his teeth and forced his hands to move, but before he could pull Loki's pants down, Loki stopped him by grasping his wrists.

“I can stay for some days”, he said. “Maybe even a week or two. We have time.”

“Okay”, Tony said, swallowing. He was relieved, but he also knew that _he_ wouldn't have the time to spend day and night with Loki, no matter how much he wanted and needed that.

Loki's tone was still soft. “So you don't have to be so impatient, that is what I want to say.”

“Okay”, Tony repeated. Sighed, then pulled himself together. “I'm sorry, I just want…”

“Yes?”

Tony didn't really know, so he just stared at Loki's stomach for some time. The thing was - he didn't actually want to be… snappish. Actually, he was so desperate for _something_ that he didn't want to put on a fight, or act like he didn't ache for this with every inch of his being. He remembered that he'd wanted to get into trouble earlier, wanted Loki to just toss him onto the bed and have him in whichever way he liked, but now… Now that Loki was actually _here_ , the only thing Tony wanted was to please him.

To be told that he could do something right, just for once. To hear that he was _good_ , and to hear it from Loki, because Loki didn't lie to him.

“I just want to be…”, he tried again, but couldn't bring himself to say it. “I don't know. For you.”

Loki bend down and kissed his cheek, then brought his mouth close to Tony's ear. “You are”, he said softly. “You've been very good for me so far.”

Tony let out a breath and leaned against Loki. The god let him and stroked up and down his upper arms for a while, but eventually he whispered, “Now, get me out of these pants, and kneel. I've been dreaming of that mouth of yours for weeks.”

“Yes, Sir”, Tony said, smirking, and complied.

He got down to his knees and took Loki's boots off, then pulled his pants down. Thankfully, Loki took the pants as soon as he'd stepped out of them and tossed them aside. The look he gave Tony told him not to make a comment about impatience, so Tony kept his mouth shut and put his hands behind his back again.

“Lovely”, Loki breathed, as if talking to himself, then his hand returned to Tony's nape and pressed him down. It was light enough that Tony could have broken free if he had wanted to, but the command was still clear.

Tony wanted this so badly that hesitation wasn't even an option, so he immediately leaned forward and… nuzzled his god's thigh, at first. Loki had spread his legs a little to give Tony proper access. His arousal had flagged a little, just like Tony's own, but with Tony on his knees in front of Loki, it didn't take long until his cock was hardening again. Tony licked his lips at the sight, only partly for show, but still nibbled at the sensitive skin of Loki's inner thigh a little before he brought his mouth to his god's cock.

When Tony ran his tongue from the base all the way up to the top, Loki sucked in a sharp breath. His hand was buried in Tony's hair, keeping him right where he was but not yet directing him. Tony repeated the motion a few times, playing around with pressure and making sure to avoid all of Loki's _favorite_ places. He had to stretch a little to close his lips around the head of Loki's length and swipe his tongue over it, relishing in the low sound Loki made in reaction. He'd missed this; the taste, the heavy feeling of Loki's cock against his tongue, the _power_ of doing this to a _god_ , who never bothered to stifle any kind of reaction. Tony knew by now how to make Loki gasp and moan, how to make the grip of the hand in his hair tighten until it pulled him to the places Loki wanted him the most. Loki cherished his control and he didn't lose it easily, but it sure was glorious when he did.

Tony wondered how long it would take today until that hand would actually tear at his hair, and if and when Loki would actually fuck his mouth, or throw him onto the bed and pin him down, teeth and nails scraping Tony's skin. He looked forward to that, to all of that, and thinking about it had him working his tongue a little faster. His hand sneaked between his legs, but before he could cup his own erection, Loki's foot was there and batted his hand away by giving it a nudge.

“No”, Loki told him simply, a little breathless.

Tony made a protesting sound, knowing that Loki would feel and enjoy the vibrations of it. He looked up at his god and saw a smirk that could mean that either wonderful or horrible things - or things that were a bit of both - were to follow.

Loki shifted, but his foot stayed between Tony's legs, even pressed closer until - oh, fuck.

Tony pulled off Loki's cock and glared up at him, but Loki just raised a brow, a challenge, and it wasn't like Tony hadn't done this before - nope, humping Loki's leg wasn't a new thing; Loki liked to see him desperate - and so Tony rolled his eyes and pressed himself against Loki's calf, eyes closing as he put his mouth back on Loki's cock. And it was good, _any_ kind of friction would have been good at this point, and Tony simply refused to feel in any way humiliated when he began rocking his hips, just a little.

“Ah”, Loki made, amused. “Desperate, are we? Do you like this?”

Tony pulled back again, had to because he needed to get some air. He swallowed, then licked another stripe along Loki's cock and caught a few droplets of precum, curling his tongue around the head in a way that made Loki hiss.

The hand in his hair tugged his head back, making him look at Loki, whose smirk hadn't faded. “I asked you something, pet. Do you like this? Being at my feet, humping my leg because I forbid you to touch yourself?”

Tony stared up at Loki, at his dark eyes and lovely lips and the flush in his cheeks, and nodded.

“Good”, Loki said lowly. “I want you to enjoy yourself, after all.” His eyes dropped lower, then met Tony's own again; a command. “Down.”

Tony swallowed Loki's cock down to the hilt, because he could and because Loki wanted him to and because, _god_ , he had _missed_ this. The tip of Loki's cock hit the back of Tony's throat, and Loki groaned, a hissed _yes_ falling from his lips. Tony moved his head up and down, using his tongue just how he knew Loki liked, and lost himself in this, just a little. When Loki grasped his hair tighter and began moving his hips, Tony made himself relax and accept it. He didn't try not to gag, because he knew that Loki didn't _not_ like it when he gagged, and he breathed when Loki let him breathe, which was often enough.

When Loki came, it was a lot, and Tony swallowed every drop and then hid his face against Loki's thigh, catching his breath. His own cock was throbbing and he was still rocking his hips, but Loki didn't let him do that for much longer.

He leaned down and took hold of Tony's collar, just with two fingers. “Up”, he said, pulling a little, and Tony hurried to get on his feet.

His knees were a little wobbly, but Loki let him lean against him, so that was okay. He looked at Loki, who was smiling at him and actually breathing a little heavily.. Tony could see the spot where Loki had bitten his lower lip, and knowing that he was responsible for his god's flushed face and dark eyes made him lightheaded.

“So perfect.” Loki's hand that wasn't busy steadying Tony cupped his jaw. “That was wonderful, love. Thank you.”

Tony grinned and turned his head, kissing Loki's palm. “Thank _you,_ Sir.”

“Lovely man”, Loki murmured, his hand wandering down to Tony's throat. “The things you do to me… The things you make me want to do to you.”

Tony didn't reply, just looked at Loki and tried to even out his own breathing, which didn't really work. Loki's fingers closed around his throat, just shy above the collar. They didn't apply any pressure, but they were there and they _could_. Tony swallowed thickly, sure that Loki could feel it. His cock was aching to be touched by those fingers around his neck, and Tony was already seeking the friction he needed against Loki's thigh, which was thankfully close enough for that.

“Oh, stop that, would you?”, Loki said, and his other hand moved between their bodies and wrapped around Tony's length. Tony keened at the unexpected touch and closed his eyes, but - “Look at me.”

Tony obeyed and held Loki's gaze. There was hardly any green anymore, and Tony could have been distracted by that flawless sight if it hadn't been for the hand around his cock. It had started stroking, and it was a little bit too dry but goddamn perfect nonetheless.

“This is mine”, Loki stated. “And _I_ will take care of it from now on. Understood?”

A slightly, wonderfully rough tug, and Tony gasped, “Yes. Yes, Sir.”

Loki made a low, pleased sound, almost a growl, and used his grip on Tony's throat to pull him in for a kiss. It was rough and brief, and when it was over Loki’s hand moved to Tony’s nape and grabbed him by the collar, pushing him to the bed.

“On your back”, Loki ordered and Tony scrambled to comply.

His god was over him in an instant, claiming his mouth again, all clashing teeth and forceful tongue. Tony arched up against him and reached up, but before he could bury his hands in Loki’s hair, Loki grabbed his wrists and put them over his head.

“Keep them there”, he whispered against Tony’s mouth, and Tony nodded and wanted to kiss his god again, but Loki was already gone. He had straddled Tony’s thighs to lock his legs in place, too, and was now running his hands over Tony’s chest. When Tony lifted his head, he could see Loki’s wide smile and wandering eyes.

“Now”, Loki said nonchalantly. “What to do with you? You _were_ a little rude, but you have been so very good for me, too.” He leaned forward, let his mouth wander up Tony’s chest, mouthing at his skin. His voice was not much more than a rough murmur when he added, “Perfect, in fact. So good, always.”

Tony keened at the praise, could feel Loki’s smile against his skin, and let his head fall back. Loki licked a broad stripe over Tony’s chest, making him gasp and _almost_ giggle - he bit down on it in time, but judging by Loki’s quiet snort, it hadn’t escaped his attention. The god’s lips closed around one nipple, and Loki first swirled his tongue around it, then bit down and pulled, just a little, not enough; the pain made Tony moan and arch his back. The noise Loki made was delighted, encouraging, so Tony didn’t bother stifling his sounds when Loki turned his attention to Tony’s other nipple. One of his hands was steadily traveling lower, fingernails scraping over skin as he stroked Tony’s stomach, the muscles twitching under Loki’s touch. Tony tried to spread his legs, buck his hips, _something_ , but Loki’s weight kept him from searching the pressure he needed. Loki actually _laughed_ \- smug bastard - and Tony hissed when he heard that, lifting his head to glare at his god. It earned him another soft chuckle and a slap on his thigh.

“Don’t act up now, love.” Loki had moved to sit lower on Tony’s legs and now kissed and mouthed at Tony’s hipbone, aptly ignoring Tony’s cock that was curving against his stomach, already leaking at the tip. “Not when I am about to reward you, hm?”

He let his breath brush against Tony’s cock, making him groan. Tony’s hands were still above his head, just like instructed, and now he grabbed the headboard to keep them there.

“Did you play with yourself often while I was gone?”, Loki asked sweetly, and bit down on Tony’s inner thigh when he only grunted softly in reply. “Answer, pet.”

Tony clenched his jaw and willed himself to stop panting. Words didn’t come easily, but eventually he found some. “Not - not often, Sir.”

“Hmm.” Loki touched his tongue to Tony’s cock, just briefly, just to get a first taste. Tony had to press his lips together to keep from whimpering. “Be a little more specific, please. How often did you come?”

Tony let out a rush of breath and tried to concentrate. Loki had been away for almost five weeks, and while he hadn’t forbid Tony to touch himself, Tony knew that Loki preferred to make him come himself. So he always tried to keep himself and his libido in check, but it _had_ been five weeks and he was just a man, dammit.

“Just twice”, he got out in the end, still struggling for air.

“Just twice”, Loki echoed, caressing Tony’s thighs with his fingertips. “ _Very_ good, pet. I’m impressed.” He pressed a close-mouthed kiss to the head of Tony’s cock, humming against it when Tony gasped quietly in reaction. “I think you deserve to come several times today, then. Do you agree?”

Tony didn’t know what to say and frankly couldn’t think properly about it, so he eventually settled for, “If you say so, Sir.”

“Oh, I do”, Loki purred. “You deserve that, and more. My lovely boy.”

He swallowed down Tony’s cock in one go, effortless as fucking always. Tony cried out and would have bucked his hips if Loki’s hands wouldn’t have kept them in place. It needed just a few swirls of Loki’s clever tongue, just a few more times of swallowing around Tony’s cock, and Tony was sure he was losing his mind and didn’t care about that at all. Loki hummed whenever he was especially pleased by one of Tony’s moans or whimpers, and Tony was made made dizzy by the heat and that tongue and the occasional scrape of teeth that should have been uncomfortable but wasn’t, somehow.

It seemed like hours to him, but actually it was over embarrassingly fast; it didn’t take all that long until Loki pulled off with a _pop_ and asked, “Do you want to come, sweet?”

“Yes - yes _please_ , Sir, I -”

It didn’t need more than that; Loki already gave a last, hard suck, his fingers fondling Tony’s balls, and Tony was coming and crying out Loki’s name as he did. The pleasure left him lightheaded, and he barely noticed that he’d taken his hands away from the headboard to cover his eyes with his arm. He did notice that Loki was kissing his way up Tony’s chest, and eventually glanced past his arm at his god, whose face was directly above Tony’s own by now. He was smiling.

“Good?”, he asked, and Tony returned his smile with a lazy grin of his own.

“Perfect, and you know it.”

Loki’s eyes glinted and he kissed him, slowly and softly. When Tony reached up this time, Loki didn’t stop him from burying his hands in Loki’s long, only slightly disarrayed hair. They just kept kissing for a while, a bit sluggish, but eventually Loki broke away again.

“I am not done with you yet, love”, he murmured against the corner of Tony’s mouth and Tony’s grin returned, a bit wider now.

“You did promise me several times.”

“I did, and I keep my promises.” Another firm kiss, then Loki crawled off Tony and nudged his side. “Hands and knees, pet.”

Tony gave a long suffering groan, but obeyed. He caught Loki rolling his eyes at his antics, and he also caught a glimpse of Loki’s cock, which had pleasure and anticipation pooling low in Tony’s belly. Loki was hard again, probably had been for a while. He moved to kneel behind Tony, between his legs that were already spread, and ran his hands over Tony’s back. He had a thing for Tony’s spine, always made sure to stroke over every bump.

“On the other hand”, Loki said, finishing a thought of which Tony wasn’t sure if he had caught the beginning, “I did miss marking this lovely backside of yours. It looks so pretty when it’s red and sore. What do you think, darling? Later?”

God, Tony was already breathless again. He looked down at his hands and swallowed. “Whenever you want, Sir.”

“Good answer”, Loki said and gave Tony’s ass one precise, hard smack. Tony gasped and got down on his elbows, arching his back. Loki’s hand was now kneading his flesh, then slapped him again and chuckled when Tony moaned. “Oh, I see. You are aching for this, aren’t you? Wanton thing.” Loki reached forward and hooked one finger under Tony’s collar, pulling him up. “Hands and knees, I said.”

Tony growled softly, but did as he was told. Loki’s hands were still stroking his ass, nails scratching his skin now and then. It didn’t take long until one finger found the way to Tony’s puckered entrance. Tony suppressed a whine.

“Don’t worry, sweet”, Loki murmured. “I _will_ give you a proper bashing later. Maybe a flogging, if you keep being so good for me, and I will make sure that it will hurt just the way you like it.” His fingers were suddenly coated in lube - three hurrays for magic - and he unceremoniously pushed the first one inside, making Tony gasp. “But first, I am going to finger this pretty hole of yours, and then I am going to fuck you, as long and as hard as I wish. What do you say?”

“Yes”, Tony hissed, distracted by the way Loki was moving his finger. He should have anticipated the slap he got for that; he wondered if his butt was already reddening. It sure felt like it was.

“And?”, Loki demanded, slowly pulling his finger out before pushing it back in again, a little roughly and _by far_ not rough enough. Tony moaned, and the words fell from his lips before he could even think of stopping them.

“Please - yes, please, Sir, I want -”

“Yes?”, Loki prompted when Tony stopped speaking. “Tell me what you want, pet. You will get it, I promise.”

Tony keened, his head hanging low, and tried to move back against Loki’s fingers. There were two inside of him now and, being the tease that he was, Loki took great care to avoid Tony’s prostate. “Please”, Tony gasped again. “I want you to fuck me. Everything you said, Loki, please.”

There was a moan that wasn’t Tony’s, now; Loki was obviously pleased. “Begging so prettily for me”, he said. “What did I do to deserve you, hm? Do you want a third finger?”

“Yes. Yes, please.”

Loki leaned forward and Tony could feel his god’s lips somewhere on his back. “Anything you want, love.”

A third finger followed and not long after that Loki finally hit Tony’s prostate, causing him to cry out. Loki praised him for every sound he made, his voice low and rough in a way that made Tony insane, and Tony didn’t have to do anything but stay where he was and take whatever Loki did to him. He could feel his god’s erection against the back of his thigh, straining and throbbing, but Loki took his sweet time fingering him, more for Tony’s pleasure than for preparation.

When Loki eventually pulled his fingers out, Tony protested with a whine. The mage just shushed him and shifted, and a moment later Tony felt the head of Loki’s cock against his hole. His fingers danced soothingly over Tony’s lower back, but otherwise he didn’t move.

“Is this what you wanted, Anthony? My cock inside of you?”

Tony nodded and tried to push back, but Loki’s hands held him in place.

“Talk to me, sweet.”

Tony groaned. Someday he would pay Loki back for taking so fucking _long_ , he swore it. “Yes, I want it. Please, Sir, fuck me.”

“With pleasure”, Loki purred, and pushed into Tony with a single, slow thrust. His hands grabbed Tony’s hips so tightly that they probably left bruises - the thought made Tony gasp - and then he suddenly reached forward, putting his hand on Tony’s neck and pushing. “Down, pet.”

Tony didn’t think anymore, just got down on his elbows and then even lower when Loki took hold of Tony’s arms and put them on his back, firmly grasping his lower arms. Loki moaned and moved his hips, pulling all the way out and slamming back home again, hard enough that Tony’s face was pushed into the mattress. Tony was panting and turned his head to get some air, but then forgot to breathe when Loki kept up his slow but rough pace, fucking him so perfectly that Tony gasped or groaned or whined in reaction to every thrust. One of Loki’s hands stayed on Tony’s neck the whole time, keeping him exactly where he was. Tony couldn’t move, couldn’t push back on Loki’s cock like he wanted to, and after some time he stopped trying and just let Loki pound into him.

He believed that he could hear Loki’s voice now and then, whispering sweet words and filthy praises, but Tony couldn’t make out all the words over his own moans or whimpers of _yes_ and _please_ and _Loki._  He didn’t really care, anyway; just _hearing_ Loki’s voice and feeling his hands on his body and his cock slamming in and out of him, all of that was more than enough.

Tony didn’t know how long it took, and he didn’t care about that, either. He just knew that he was limp and pliant in the end, and that he felt like he was floating and that there _might_ have been tears on his cheeks. He knew that Loki was making the most wonderful sounds behind him and that his cock felt fucking _perfect_ , and that Tony was exactly where and how and what Loki wanted him to be. And that was enough; it was everything, in fact. And when Loki struck his prostate for the - whatever, Tony didn’t know whether it was the twentieth or the hundredth time, but he heard Loki’s growled command and came. Probably shouted Loki’s name as he did, too, but he wasn’t sure about that.

He barely noticed when Loki followed him over the edge, but he did feel it when Loki came inside of him. Tony would have moaned at that if he hadn’t been busy trying to get at least _some_ air into his lungs. He was still crying, but didn’t even realize it, and winced when Loki slowly pulled out of him after seconds or minutes or hours, Tony didn’t care. Loki made soothing noises and carefully ran his hand over Tony’s ass. The feel of Loki’s magic made Tony shiver. He let it happen when Loki took his cramping arms and loosened them, then made him lie down. Tony grunted softly in protest against being rearranged like that; he really didn’t want to move right now. He also didn’t want to drink something, but Loki wouldn’t take that damned glass away from Tony’s lips. And actually Tony _was_ a little thirsty, so he emptied it with many slow gulps.

Thankfully, Loki didn’t seem to want anything else of him after that. He just lay down, too, and pulled Tony into his arms, holding him close against his chest. Tony rested his head right above Loki’s beating heart and just breathed for a long while, letting Loki stroke his hair and tell him how perfect he was, how beautiful, how _good._

 

“This movie is ridiculous”, Loki said later, when they were sitting on the couch in the living room. Well, Loki was sitting, at least; Tony was more lying, his head in Loki’s lap. Loki was eating a joghurt, one of those with honey he liked so much, and now and then fed Tony a piece of chocolate.

“It’s Monthy Python”, Tony replied, stifling a yawn. “It’s supposed to be ridiculous.”

“What is this _holy grail_ thing, anyway?”

Tony sighed and gave Loki a brief summary of Christianity. Loki seemed to be done eating, because his hand had returned to Tony’s hair and played with it. When Tony was done, Loki made a _hmmph_ sort of sound, but didn’t have much more to say to the story, apparently. He did find the movie funny, though.

“Can you really stay a few weeks?”, Tony asked eventually.

“Yes”, Loki said, not even hesitating. “I’ll tell Thor to rule Asgard on his own for a while, he should manage.”

Tony gave a content sigh. “Nice.”

Loki hummed in agreement.

“Hey, there’s this new play I think you’d enjoy.”

“Oh?” Loki thought about it for a moment, then said, “What about you, would you like it?”

“Yeah”, Tony said, smiling. “We can get tickets if you want.”

“I’d love to.”

“You heard the man, JARVIS.”

“ _Already on it, Sir._ ”

They were quiet for a while. Tony felt more content than he’d had the whole time Loki had been gone, and he was so glad to be able to just _be_ , for once. Loki didn’t judge, Loki wasn’t constantly nagging about every single thing Tony did. Loki didn’t just take everything Tony created or paid for without every saying thank you; Loki’s eyes still lit up and he still grinned like mad whenever Tony got him a present. Loki listened to what Tony had to say, Loki was able to keep up with him, Loki kept him in check when that was what Tony needed. Loki was _there for him_ , always, no exception. Loki was  - he was just _Loki_ , full stop. He was Loki and Tony was Tony, and that was all they had to be, and that was good.

When the movie was over, Loki asked pensively, “Do you think I could convince Thor to go looking for the holy grail?”

Yeah. This was good.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [AMidnightDreary 2019 Birthday gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731028) by [Leikio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leikio/pseuds/Leikio)




End file.
